This invention relates to means to collect water vapors evaporated from a water surface.
Prior patent to Hsia (U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,103 B2) presented a freshwater collection system which comprises a vapor collector field formed by vapor collectors composed of floatable platforms with central holes and domed transparent roofs to collect water vapors which are evaporated by sun rays through the central holes then condensate/condense on the interior surfaces of the domes through sprinkling of waters which are supplied by pumps and sprinkler heads.